It's Hard
by ToriTeaTurtle
Summary: When Doctor Drakken and Sheego come to Gotham to meet up with Oswald Cobblepot, Kat becomes one pissed kitty after a call at one in the morning. Let's see what happens boys and girls!
1. Gummy Bears

12:00am – Gotham City Limits

A car quietly slipped through the toll both. The man and woman in the car were both casting wary looks over their shoulder in case they were noticed.

"Hurry up, it's hard to get an appointment with this guy!" The man growled to the woman in the driver's seat.

"Hey chill!" she snapped back silencing the man with blue skin. "We're still an hour early and I don't even know where we're going!" She drove on, her face set in a scowl. One hand was on the wheel and the other holding up her head so she didn't drift off to sleep.

Nothing was said for another hour has they drove deeper into the heart of Gotham. The man brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and let his hand run down his short pony tail. He coughed, clearly uncomfortable in the silence. "Um…I was told you couldn't miss the place, the front's some glitzy club called the Iceberg Lounge." He sat up in his chair and glanced around. "Oh! Oh! Sheego there it is! Over there!" he started pointing wildly at a dazzlingly white building with people staggering out of it, blatantly drunk.

"Oh joy." Sighed Sheego as she swung into the alley behind it and parked the car. "Well come on let's get this thing over with."

1:15am Gotham's Abandoned Bio-Chemistry Labs

The mobile phone on Kat's beside table began to vibrate and exploded into 'I'm a Gummy Bear,' Making Kat bolt up right and dive for the phone.

"No! No! Shut up!" she moaned as the phone continued to sing happily. "You'll wake up everybody!" As she pressed the green button and held it up to her cat like ear. "What?" she growled into the receiver glancing over to the three animals lying asleep in the corner. As she spoke one of them lifted their head, "Little Wolf" she breathed. She quickly barked at him to go back to sleep as a voice began to speak on the other end of the phone.

"Miss Tailer," the voice began in an annoyingly upper class tone.

"What is it Oswald?" He was the last person she wanted calling at 1 am.

"It's imperative you come right away, one of the penguins is acting in the most peculiar manor," he stated quickly.

Kat sighed, "I'll be there soon, give me 15 minutes" she hung up, put the phone down as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. She took out her hair bobble and shook her hair into its usual wild state as she mumbled to herself.

"Bloody Oswald waking me up from my first good sleep in months," She cursed him under her breath as she pulled on her signature ripped tights and Doc Martin boots, for you see Kat, like the men she was sharing the labs with, was an insomniac and had went to great lengths the evening before to make sure she and her two friends got a decent night's sleep for once. This included her having to secretly drug Jervis' last cup of tea with sleeping pills and stealing Jonathan's research and locking it away so he couldn't stay up all night and work on it as was his usual occupation.

Kat walked to the other side of the room to grab her long blood stained lab coat and vet kit. As she did so she heard the floor boards creak in the room next to hers.

"Stupid gummy bear ringtone waking up Jonathan." She scowled as she stumbled over to the window and flung it open. As she pulled on her lab coat she heard a small whimper behind her, turning she saw Little Wolf sitting there.

She bent down and patted the wolf cub's head. "Don't worry. Kat will be back soon." She purred softly to him. "You just stay here and behave like a good boy."

Little Wolf barked softly and licked her hands in affection. She kissed the cub's head before standing and throwing her kit bag over her shoulder. "I'll be back soon." She smiled as she stuffed her phone in her torn shorts' pocket. Then she leaped out the window.

Tumbling through the air she landed neatly on the roof top that lay and good couple of metres below her window. She looked back up to Little Wolf's head staring down at her. He tossed his head back and howled to her and she howled back a good bye before she proceeded to run over the rooftops of Gotham to make it to the Iceberg Lounge.


	2. The Iceberg Lounge

1:30am – Back rooms of the Iceberg Lounge

Shego and the man with the pony tail sat in silence for their appointment with the man known to them as 'The Penguin'. They were there because of their need of a molecular deregulator and they were unable to find one that was being sold cheap enough or one that was in a good enough state to be worth the effort of stealing.

As Shego flicked through the latest issue of 'Vogue' which had been lying on the table, the blue skinned man anxiously glanced around, fidgeting and glancing at his watch every few seconds.

"Hey Dr. D," sighed Shego as she threw the magazine back onto the small coffee table. "Would you cut it out, he's a busy man. I'm sure he's just running a little late."

"Maybe you're right Shego," he sighed wearily.

Suddenly a woman wearing a scantly black leotard and matching bow tie came out of one of the rooms leading an angry looking scaly man, "Doctor Drakken? Mr. Cobblepot will see you now." She called over her shoulder as she led the man away. The burly looking thug that had been standing beside Mr. Cobblepot's office door moved out of the way and motioned for them to go in.

Shego and Dr. Drakken got up and smoothed out their clothes, wanting to look presentable for one of Gotham's leading mob bosses.

As they walked into the office they heard a door burst open, but as they turned to see who it was the office door was slammed behind them.

"Morning Maurice" Kat had announced her arrival by kicking the back door open. "I'm going to need to get in there." She told the strongly built bouncer as she pointed to the office door. She grinned as best she could in her tired state, but she was grumpy and in no mood to trifled with.

"I'm sorry Miss Animi," Maurice stumbled over his words. "Mr. Cobblepot's has got some clients in at the minute." He gulped noticing the look in her eye, that famous look in her eye that seemed to say, 'you better be joking or you better start running.'

"Oh well, you see," she began to advance on Maurice, "I am not going to wait for him to be finished after he called _me_, and woke me up for the best sleep I've had in months." She let her long claws grow as she placed her fingertips in his throat. He was frozen with fear and she laughed to herself at the thought of how much Jonathan would've enjoyed this. "So either _you _let me in or," she pushed on his throat, drawing out a bead of crimson blood. "I let _myself _in."

"OK, easy now easy! Let's not be too hasty there Miss Animi!" He stuttered, as he backed away from her.

"Alright, then open the door." She growled.

He fumbled for the door knob as her brown eyed glare burned into the back of his head.

"Go…go ahead," he mumbled as Kat daintily stepped through the office door.

"Such a good boy," she crooned flicking Maurice softly with her tail as she passed him.

As Kat waltzed into the room Oswald stopped mid sentence.

"Miss…Miss Tailer," Oswald stuttered his eyes flicking nervously between the woman with cat ears and a tail and his two clients sitting in front of his desk. "I'm in the middle of a deal here."

"Yes I know you are Oswald. But you called me here." Her voice was getting angrier as she spoke. "And I will not be summoned here like some mongrel _pup_ and then told to _wait _as you finish up your _business_. Now where is this penguin and what is is wrong with it?" Kat's voice softened as she spoke about the ill penguin but it was still sharp.

"Um yes…please excuse me for a moment," he addressed his clients and walked toward Katherine. "It's the one you looked at earlier in the week. She's been regurgitating her food…" he explained.

"Wait!" she silenced him with a glare and a sharp word. "Is this the _same_ penguin that I diagnosed a phantom pregnancy?" Oswald nodded oblivious to the anger welling up inside Kat, oblivious until she spoke again, "The _same _penguin I told you not to call me about if she did anything weird or maternal?" again he nodded now fully aware that if he didn't move right now he might in fact be stabbed to death by the daggers that were coming out of her eyes as she glared at him. She spoke again now yelling as she made her way over to Oswald's neat desk. "The _same _penguin which I left a list about what _not _to call me about and oh," she said as she lifted up a piece of paper to the read it. "Here it is, now tell me Oswald what it says. Eh? WHAT DOES IT SAY?" she shoved it in his face the anger that was boiling her blood was clear on her face. She had been called half way across Gotham at 1am for nothing, just because this man was too lazy to actually read the note that she had left for the well being of his animals. If the penguin had been vomiting, if any of the other penguins or seals had been actually ill she wouldn't have minded. But this was just pure ignorance.

Her eyes flicked back to the two clients who were still sitting there, speechless. As she looked them over her face softened, the woman had an odd green tinge to her skin, but she wasn't ill. Kat smiled a little, this woman reminded he of her friend Pamela except Pam had red hair while this woman's was black. "So," she addressed the man and the woman in the chairs in front of Oswald's desk. Her voice was gentler towards them as it was towards Oswald. "What's he flogging you?"

The man looked puzzled, "I'm sorry what?"

"Uh flogging, selling you." She smiled at them not understanding her.

"He's selling us a molecular deregulator," the man explained as Kat looked at the proposal that was written in Oswald's abnormally neat hand writing for some one who's hand resembled flippers. As she read the note her eyes widened at the amount of zeros for such a simple piece of equipment.

"For $100,000? What a rip-off! Oswald," she glanced over to the small man who was now rushing over to take the proposal out of her hand, but she stood up and held it just out of his reach. "I'm surprised at you, charging so much to these nice people." She tore the piece of paper in half and tossed it over her shoulder, walked to the front of the desk and sat on it. "Tell you what I have a molecular deregulator lying in the labs I'm staying in at the minute. I finished the last experiment I needed it for yesterday morning. I'll give you my one for free as long as you come with me right now and of coarse get it back to where you are from your self but completely free of charge." Her grin was menacing as she glanced behind her at Oswald.

"Miss Tailer please!" he pleaded coming up to look her in the eye. "I have a business to run!"

"Well considering you do this at least 5 times a day I think you have enough to keep your business a float, don't you?" she teased as her voice grew violent again. She got off the table and looked down at him with piercing eyes. "And consider the following if you call me at 1am with an _actual reason_ and you have shown enough _care_ to actually _read_ the notes left by the vet, I will come, check over the animals, collect my payment and leave without a fight but if you _ever_ exercise such an act of _ignorance _again, where you don't even care enough about your animals to read what I have left I will _slit_ your throat with my _claws_ and leave you to bleed in the gutter out side of you precious _business._ Got that?" she spat out the last few words and stared him out until he merely whimpered and nodded. As Kat turned to look at the man and woman her gaze softened. "So, come on," she smiled at them. "Let's get you two that molecular deregulator." She ushered the two of them out of the room before turning to Oswald, "And it's Doctor Tailer, not Miss." And she closed the door.

"Some one will need to fetch him a glass of water and some aspirin." Kat looked at Maurice as she closed the door, took out her note pad and quickly scribbled down what she was saying and signed it. "_Doctors_ order." She grinned handing him a piece of paper.

He took it and quickly hurried off to the kitchens as she turned to the man and woman. "So what are you names any way?" Kat asked as she began to walk to the door that was now hanging off its hinges. _'Whoops kicked that a bit too hard.' _She laughed to herself.

"I'm Drakken, Dr. Drakken and this is my assistant Shego." He stammered still a little shaken from the fiasco that had happened in Oswald's office.

"OK then," she smiled at them. "I'm Dr. Katherine Tailer, friends call me Kat, and the rest of Gotham calls me The Animi. And don't be scared love, I'm only dangerous when I'm angry or working." She could smell their fear.

"Yeah, so," Shego took the lead. "Where are we going?"

"Do you have a car?" Kat asked her.

"Yeah of course we do. How do ya think we got here?" Shego pointed to the small, black car.

"Alright," Kat put out her hand, palm facing upwards. "Car keys."

"What? No!" exclaimed Shego. "I'm driving!"

"Well OK, we're heading to the Abandoned Bio-Chemistry labs on the other side of town," Kat stated looking Shego straight in the eye. "Know where that is?" her tone was hard but still playful.

"No…" Shego sighed defeated and handed the keys to Kat.

"Oh! Oh! I call shotgun!" Dr. Drakken squealed gleefully as he ran up to the car. Kat glanced at Shego walking calmly beside her.

"And _you_ work for _him_?" Kat was disbelieving, there was only one person that she knew who could match that man for giddiness, the bubbly blonde Harley Quinn, and she was never in charge in the teams she got into.

"I know right?" Shego clambered into the back of the vehicle which had been left unlocked.

Kat sighed to herself at the thought of how lucky they were it wasn't stolen, "Tourists!" she thought. She turned the key in the ignition and began to pull out of the alley. "Wait," she stopped. "Was this car expensive?" she asked.

"Nope." Replied Shego.

"Isn't even ours." Drakken grinned.

"Great! That'll save us at least 15 minutes, oh and put your seat belts on, you're going to need it." She giggled in her delightfully quirky British accent. Turning the corner she slammed her foot down on the gas and sped off down the road.


	3. Meet the Family

The small car screeched to a halt a few blocks away from the bio-chemistry laboratories. Quickly Kat unclipped her seatbelt and opened the door to get out, "Well come on then!" she grinned to the two passengers.

Shego and Dr. Drakken stumbled out of the car, "I think I'm going hurl!" Shego complained, clutching her stomach and leaning on the bonnet of the car beside Dr. Drakken.

"Oh relax! I know it was a bumpy ride but we had to get here quickly before the Bat got whiff of me being near the Iceberg Lounge." Kat grinned at the two of them as she inspected the car, just a few dents and scratches, nothing major.

"This is it?" Dr. Drakken looked up at the battered building in front of him.

"Oh no, this is an old warehouse, we need to walk the rest of the way. Just in case" Kat told Dr. Drakken.

"In case of what?" he asked

"In case of rodent problems." Kat answered flatly, "But come on, it's just a little way away."

"But why?" Drakken whined.

"Like I said rodent problems," Kat told him again. "Keep close, this is a shady neighbour hood, most of these petty criminals wouldn't think twice about shooting you dead and taking your wallet."

"Oh and they wouldn't with you?" Shego laughed sarcastically.

Kat turned to face her, "No they wouldn't try to kill one of Gotham's strongest and most dangerous criminals, especially when another two of Gotham's insane criminals are waiting for her to make breakfast." Kat turned and started walking to the Bio-Chemistry labs her guests following behind her. "OK here we are," Kat grinned as they passed a wire fence with a sign saying 'Condemned' strapped to it.

Shego and Dr. Drakken hesitated at the gate, "Are you sure it is safe?" Drakken asked.

"Of coarse, now hurry up and you can be out of Gotham before the sun is up" she assured them as she kept walking to the weathered door and opened it. The door creaked eerily as the three stepped through the door into a hallway. Somewhere in the building something seemed to be whistling, "Crap. Now they're both up, well come on time you meet some of the _family_," Kat giggled leading Dr. Drakken and Shego down the halls where there was a faint smell of baked goods wafted down the corridor.

"What do you mean family?" Shego asked Kat suspiciously.

"The Gotham City Rouges." Kat announced proudly. "Gotham's most dangerous and insane criminals that are being hunted by the Bat." She explained seeing the confused looks she was getting.

Suddenly Kat stopped beside a door, listening closely she could hear quiet speaking from behind it. "In here." She told them opening the door to reveal two men sitting at the small dining table playing chess, a tiger sitting beside the smaller blonde one, and a black panther sitting beside the auburn haired taller one. "Good morning gentlemen," Kat smiled as Little Wolf came bounding up to her. Bending down to greet him with a hug, Dr. Drakken and Shego nervously stepped in to the room.

Standing Kat introduced the two men playing chess, "May I present Jervis Tetch or The Mad Hatter and Jonathan Crane or The Scarecrow. Guys this is Dr. Drakken and Shego."

Upon seeing the guests enter the room Jervis leapt up to be hospitable as was the British way that both he and Kat had been taught. He shook Drakken and Shego's hands before he moved over to the stove where a pot of tea was brewing, "Tea?" He asked politely.

"Um, no thank you." Dr. Drakken replied timidly. Shego simply shook her head.

Kat walked to the other side of the table taking off her lab coat, put it over the back of her seat and sat down, and motioned for their guests to do the same, "No need to be frightened, we don't bite." She smiled and noticed them looking fearfully at the wild cats and wolf. "Raj, Sonja, Little Wolf! Be polite and say hello." Kat scolded them and the wild animals got up and said hello in their own little ways. Little Wolf, the youngest of them, jumped up onto them yipping and barking, Sonja, the only girl and most sensible, gracefully brushed her black pelt against their legs before returning to Kat's side and Raj, the oldest and gruffest, simply pushed them both with his striped head and then he to returned to Kat's side leaving Little Wolf to run around everyone's ankles, especially Jervis' as he brought over hot tea for himself and Kat and freshly baked scones for everyone.

"Oh you little brute," Jervis playfully scolded Little Wolf as he begged for a scone. "There you go but that's all you're getting." He told him as he threw down a scone that Little Wolf gulped down immediately.

"So," Jonathan finally spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"Um…well… Kat invited us to give us the Molecular Deregulator….that you have lying around," Shego answered stuttering slightly, not knowing why she felt so frightened of these people.

"She did, did she?" Jonathan turned to look at Kat.

"We're done with it aren't we? So I thought to myself be nice to Oswald's clients after he called me at 1am for nothing in turn waking up you two, well at least you." She told Jonathan quickly ending this small rant with a sip of milky Earl Grey.

"Again? What did that Jabberwock do this time?" Jervis sighed

"Nothing really, he just didn't read the Doctor's notes, I lost my temper and well… at least he isn't …" Kat stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air, quickly she growled to the wild cats by her side, asking them if they smelt that. On their reply Kat quickly stood and pulled the lab coat of the back of her seat, still sniffing, "Hatter, Scarecrow." Kat addressed her two friends by their aliases. "Go make yourselves _presentable, _we have unexpected company."

Jonathan and Jervis were immediately out of their seats and heading to the door, "Meet us at the Main Lab," Kat told them as she pulled on the coat, "You two come with me," she told Dr. Drakken and Shego before turning and growling to the animals who were now at her heals as she walked on grabbing a gun off the counter top, just in case.

"As they walked down the hall she was bombarded with questions from Dr. Drakken and Shego, mostly immature ones from Dr. Drakken.

"Where are we going?" asked Dr. Drakken

"The Main Lab," Kat answered shortly

"Why?" he asked again

"That's where the noise came from," She replied

"How did you hear that?" he pressed.

"Animal senses." Kat was getting tired of this.

"How did you get them?" He inquired.

"It's my job, my life's work, if you're lucky you'll get to see me working." She answered.

Finally a sensible question came up from Shego, "Is it the Bat?" she asked.

"No," Kat stopped out side the door to the Main Lab and inhaled deeply. "It's younger than the Batman." Kat put her finger to her lips as she slowly opened the door, "Hello?" she called. The only answer from the large dark room was a shuffle of boxes and the unmistakable 'eep' of a young boy, Kat chuckled darkly and bent down and whispered to the three animals. "Fetch."

They bounded off towards the direction that the 'eep' had come from and surrounded a large pile of old boxes. Together they assumed the hunting crouch and leaped into the pile of boxes. Kat heard the same young boy scream again and the defiant grunts of someone trying to fight back as she saw the tail of a tiger emerging from the boxes, Raj was pulling a red headed girl from out of the boxes by the bottom of her beige combat trousers. He was soon followed by Sonja, pulling out a blonde boy with beige combat trousers, the same as the girl. And finally came Little Wolf, a pink creature dangling, still alive, from his jaws. Raj stopped at Kat's feet the girl still struggling ferociously, Kat bent down so she was able to get a closer look at the girl, "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.


	4. A Long Night

"I'm waiting for an answer little lady," Kat sneered as the girl's friend was dragged beside her, and Little Wolf came a sat obediently at Kat's feet, the pink animal in his mouth.

"Kim Possible?" Dr. Drakken exclaimed behind Kat.

"Drakken," Kim Possible growled back.

Kat spun around and looked at Drakken confused. He cleared his throat and began to explain, "Kim Possible is my arch enemy, and that's her sidekick what's his name, Sam?"

"It's Ron!" the blonde boy exclaimed suddenly, Kat looked over the two teenagers who were pinned to the ground.

"This is your arch enemy?" Kat asked eye brows raised. "She's a teenager!" she yelled at Drakken as Jervis and Jonathan, now in their full criminal attire, burst through the door.

"What's the matter?" Jonathan asked, his voice slightly muffed by his mask.

"It's nothing really, just a couple of teenagers. Oh sorry I mean Drakken's arch enemy!" Kat teased.

"You're kidding?" Jonathan smirked and Jervis giggled childishly behind him.

"Sheego!" Drakken whined. "Do something!"

"Well Doc they have got a point." Sheego shrugged. "She's what? 16?"

Dr. Drakken blushed as Kat and Jervis kept giggling.

"Well Drakken, you're in luck!" Kat grinned. "Because tonight the world is going to be rid of Kim Possible and Ron, was it?"

"Yes! Finally! A super villain who gets it right!" Ron answered smiling.

"What are we going to do?" Jonathan came up behind Kat and looked down on the two teenagers.

"I think we have some new test subjects," Jervis grinned menacingly coming over to join his friends.

"A fantastic idea Hatter," Kat grinned, as she removed the small pink animal from Little Wolf's jaws. "Hmm… a naked mole rat, a darling little creature and this one's a feisty one." Kat laughed gently as she inspected the naked mole rat that was squeaking angrily and shaking his tiny fist at Kat.

"Rufus!" Ron yelled suddenly as the blonde boy struggled more.

"Easy there little one," Kat smiled as she stroked Rufus's head softly with one finger. "I'm guessing that Ron is your owner. Well perhaps you two should become more of a likeness to each other." Kat growled an order to Sonja to follow Kat with the young boy.

"Waddaya mean 'likeness?'" Sheego arched a curious eyebrow and followed the black panther and Kat to the other side of the room.

"Sheego dear," Kat turned on her heel and flashed a slightly insane smile at her new friend. "I think I simply need to say _I _am a likeness to _Raj_. Do you understand?"

"You're gonna give the idiot a tail?" Sheego guessed.

"Well that is a side effect…" Kat trailed off pulling on a white blood stained lab coat.

"What!" Ron yelled, his voice wavering slightly in fear and panic.

"Cool it kiddo!" Kat laughed at the boy's shock. "It only hurts for about a day tops, trust me."

As Sheego and Kat hauled up the young blonde boy into Kat's testing chair, Drakken, Jonathan and Jervis were standing over the struggling red head.

"So she's really your arch enemy?" Jonathan was still sceptical of this fact.

Drakken, through his head back and moaned, "Yes! We've been through this!"

"I know but it just seems so impossib-ow!" Jervis hopped on the spot, nursing his no probably bruised shin, were Kim Possible had kicked him.

The three men glared down and the young girl on the floor. She glared back up, a defiant smirk on her face, "Anything's possible for a Possible." She recited.

Jervis' disposition suddenly changed, the seemingly eccentric English man's usually cheery face turned to one that you would expect to see on a cold killer. Lifting his leg he brought it down hard upon the teenager's stomach. "Anything's possible eh?" He growled.

Jonathan grabbed her by the scruff of her black jumper and lifted her clearly winded body up to eye level. "If anything is possible, let's see you recover after my new batch of fear toxin." Dropping her to the ground again with a thud.

Jonathan signalled Raj to take the squirming red head to the test chair beside his old collection of oddly colour chemicals and bubbling test tubes.

"Hatter, you wouldn't mind holding her down to the chair would you? Maybe Drakken could help." Jonathan's eyes followed Kim Possible as she fought against the tiger's grasp.

"Sheego?" Kat smiled at the blackhaired woman. "If you want you can go and what you came her for. Little wolf knows where it is."

"O.K no problem Kitty," Sheego smirked, petting the wolf cub on the head.

Little Wolf stopped and looked up at Kat. "Go with the nice lady honey show her where mummy's special toys are kept."

Little Wolf yipped happily, jumping at Sheego before trotting off to a darker part of the lab.

"Better follow him." Kat smiled. "He's fast and it's easy to get lost over there."

Sheego nodded and jogged of with the young wolf.


	5. Rodent Problems

"Okay," Kat spun round on her heel, syringe in hand. "This won't hurt that much." She grinned manically, advancing upon the struggling blonde boy. 

"K.P!" he screamed again.

"A little busy Ron." Kim was trying with all her might to fight off the restraints holding down her arms while lashing out with her feet, kicking at Jonathan every time he came within reach.

"She won't-" Dr. Drakken put all his weight onto her left wrist. "-Stop moving!"

Jervis did the same with her right wrist. "We should knock her out." Jervis suggested.

"No." Jonathan stepped back out of the range of Kim's kicks. "I want to see every depth of her fears." From this statement it was obvious that Professor Crane had essentially left the building.

"He's insane!" Drakken yelped, almost letting go of Kim's arm, but clutching it again just in time.

The Hatter simply rolled his eyes and quoted in a sarcastic tone, "We're all mad here."

Drakken gave a small whimper but said no more.

"Kiiiiim!" Ron whined again as Kat approached him, moving with small even steps like a prowling cougar going in for the kill. His arms pinned down by a wolf on his left, a panther on his right.

As Jonathan grew closer and closer, about to inject the fear toxin into her arm Kim suddenly grunted as she threw herself forward, her attempts of escape stopped by Drakken and Jervis pulling her back but she did manage to headbutt Jonathan square on the nose.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain. Pulling off his mask and nursing his now red nose.

"Jonathan!" Kat spun round when she heard her friend in pain. "What happened?"

Jervis pointed at Kim still stuggling in the chair. "She happened." Kat let out a low growl and Kim suddenly stopped at stared at the Animi.

"_Sonja, Raj hold him still." _Kat growled in a way that only the animals understood her. "I'll teach this little brat to hurt my friends." She stlked over to the teen who stared at her still, there was a certain spark in her eye that seemed to say 'do your worst'.

Kat glared down at the girl, feeling her nails sharpen. Raising her hand she brought her claw sharply down across Kim's face.

Turning to look back up at the now snarling woman as blood oozed from the gashes on her face Kat noticed that the spark had not been extinguished. A defiant grin spread across Kim's face.

"Well aren't you a big bad kitty cat." The younger girl smiled. "I think the big bad cat is an act."

"I'm not going to stand here a listen to your crazy facts." Kat snarled coming down to stare Kim right in the eyes. "I'm not gonna tell you twice you better what your back."

"To be fooled Ron, the big bad cat isn't anything but a little pussy cat." Kim shouted over to her friend.

"Kim! What are you doing?" Ron whined, fear in his voice.

"Do you think I'm afraid of your claws?" Kim laughed in Kat's face.

"Can the human philosophies," Kat spat back. "Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas? Don't push me you mutt I'm not in the mood, you're one swipe away from becoming cat food."

"Don't go and be fooled! You're nothing but a furball hacking, rodent snacking act!" Kim hissed, but was suddenly silenced by Kat's hand around her throat.

"What was that last bit you said about the rodent snacking, little mouse?" Kat grinned menacingly. "Because right now you nothing but a pest. Perhaps I should end you right now." Kat claws sharpened and began to prick at the teen's throat.

"Kim!" Ron began to struggle against the tiger and panther.

Suddenly there was a crash of glass behind them all.

"It's the bat!" Growled Jervis.

Before Kat had time to react, she was knocked from her feet by a pair of sturdy black boots that could belong to one rodent she knew. Batman.

Kat glared up at the caped crusader before inspecting her nails. Fresh blood. Looking up at Kim she had three claw marks over her throat. Kat began to laugh as Jonathan gassed the young blonde boy to distract Batman and Jervis escorted Dr. Drakken out the same way Sheego had went with Little Wolf.

"You caused that Batty!" Kat laughed as Batman ran over to the boy throwing him over his shoulder as the boy screamed about monkeys. Getting up Kat called to Jervis and Jonathan "Get your notes Crow and dn't forget the Hatter's! It's time we blew this joint, literally."

Quickly Jonathan grabbed his notes of the desk stuffing them into a stachel he had collected as Kat kicked over the desk scattering chemicals that were soon set alight by the light bunsen burner tossed down with them, surronding Kim, the Bat and the boy in flames.

Spinning around quickly Kat grabbed the folder off her own desk, kicking it over in the process, adding to the ever growing flames.

"Raj! Sonja!" she roared as the animals joined her at her heels. "Make sure Jonathan gets out alright!" The two veered off and Kat could see ou of the corner of her eye tiger and panther pushing and pulling Jonathan the right way out of the building.

Jumping to the top of a pile of junk and barrels Kat yelled to Batman as he struggled with the two teens, one screaming and one loosing blood, and with the flames. "Let's see you get out of this one Batsy!"

As she turned and jumped off the pile her feet unlatched a barrel of gun powder, as to her plan, sending it rolling quickly into the flames, and into Batman.

Sprinting as fast as her legs would let her, muscles protesting in over use Kat jumped the last stretch out of the building as it began to explode behind her, landing only metres away she continued to run until she felt herself being pulled in by her tail to an old van that had resided in the lab's garage.

With the familiar scents around her Kat relaxed once more, smiling to herself as they sped off to the outskirts of Gotham City.


	6. Good Morning Gotham

Jonathan sat up right, listening to the radio as Kat and Jervis salvaged what was left of their research and Sheego and Dr. Drakken finished final preparations before they were to leave.

Standing and turning to the group Jonathan removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes before placing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"They are alive," He announced grimly. "And none of the Bio-Chemistry labs survived, plus the place in swarming by the police, there is no way we are going to recover any research lost."

"I'm sorry," Kat sighed leaning against the van. "I shouldn't have acted so rashly."

"It's not your fault my dear." Jervis placed a reassuring hand on Kat's shoulder.

Jonathan nodded, "Because of you we're not in Arkham, and the reasearch can be rewritten and rediscovered."

Kat smiled weakly as Little Wolf jumped around her shins, trying to get her to cheer up.

"Well!" Sheego piped up behind them suddenly. "We better get going." She finished closing the back of the van with a click.

"Thanks again!" Dr. Drakken grinned jumping into the passanger seat as Sheego get into the driver's seat.

"No problem, use it well," Kat smiled waving as Sheego started the van.

"Cheerio!" Jervis waved cheerfully.

Jonathan nodded, "Bye."

Drakken waved as the van began to speed off into the distance.

Still waving Kat turned to her friends, "What a weirdo..."

"I still can't believe his arch enemy was a teenage girl, her lackey and his nacked mole rat." Jervis giggled childishly.

Jonathan smirked, suddenly remembering how shocked Drakken was to find out they were insane. "I can't believe he came to Gotham and expected the criminals were sane."

Kat laughed out right but was soon stopped by the growling of her stomach.

Jervis' and even Jonathan's soon grumbled in agreement.

"So..." Kat shrugged. "Breakfast at Benny's and then fins a new hidout?"

Jervis' nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Jonathan almost smiled.

Turning the began to walk down the empty streets of Gotham at four in the morning, the three insane criminals, tiger, panther and wolf cub following.


End file.
